Queen of The Dark Horizons
Queen Of The Dark Horizons (クイーン・オブ・ザ・ダーク・ホライゾンズ Kuīn Obu Za Dāku Horaizonzu, Queen of the Dark Horizons) is the third track of Rhapsody's fourth full-length album, Rain Of A Thousand Flames. Lyrics ''Rain Of A Thousand Flames'' Booklet Lyrics ROSA NERA SUSSURRANTE PIANGE SANGUE D'INNOCENZA / DALL'ABISSO LEI RITORNA PER URLARE LA SENTENZA The witches are riding, wolfs howl at the moon / while candles are lighting the black mess of fools / The daughter of evil the mistress of shame / her tomb is now open to allow her awake / …'cause she is the princess of sorrow, 'cause she is the bringer of pain while gothic portals of sadness call her unpronounceable name Moonlight is lighting her face down in the crypts of the damned Her sins will not be the last when the rituals start BLACK CANDLES BURNING ANNOUNCE HER COME BACK / THE REIGN IS AWAITING THE QUEEN OF THE DEAD… OF THE DEAD! The poison is ready, the words are pronounced / the portals are open, her soul wanders through / Her body is moving, her heart of bitch pounds / Is Kron who lives in her, in her open wounds / …'cause she was devoted to darkness, drinking black blood for her god Witch of perversion and luxury suicide as true lover of Kron Moonlight is lighting her face down in the crypts of the damned Her sins will not be the last when the rituals start BLACK CANDLES BURNING ANNOUNCE HER COME BACK / THE REIGN IS AWAITING THE QUEEN OF THE DEAD… OF THE DEAD! ROSA NERA SUSSURRANTE PIANGE SANGUE D'INNOCENZA / DALL'ABISSO LEI RITORNA PER URLARE LA SENTENZA Oh, god… the passage is open / the souls of the damned are ready to cross it… / Godforsaken bitch… ! Your fucking army of dead will never be so powerful to break the chains of wisdom… beware! My land don't cry My birds don't stop to fly Poor child don't die don't let her taste your blood Gargoyles and wizards prepare this last ride mountains and valleys are calling your might Mystical sunshines prelude to her coming the black flame of evil is burning and growing Queen… queen of the dark horizons! Forest of ghostland give your sad welcome to the ancestral whisper of hell Sodomy, pestilence, torture and bloodshed is what she brings from her past of depraved Queen… queen of the dark horizons! Her body is moving, her heart of bitch pounds / Is Kron who lives in her, in her open wounds / …'cause she was devoted to darkness, drinking black blood for her god / Witch of perversion and luxury suicide as true lover of Kron Moonlight is lighting her face down in the crypts of the damned Her sins will not be the last when the rituals start BLACK CANDLES BURNING ANNOUNCE HER COME BACK / THE REIGN IS AWAITING THE QUEEN OF THE DEAD… OF THE DEAD! Actual Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics ROSA　NERA　SUSSURRANTE　PIANGE　SANGUE　D'INNOCENZA DALL' ABISSO LEI RITORNA PER URLARE LA SENTENZA - 女王よ… 暗黒の地平線の女王よ ! - -. Casting Lineup Main *Alex Staropoli - piano, - Guest / Additional *Bridget Fogle * Cast :*- Trivia :*